comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric O' Grady (Earth-RSR)
'''Ant-Man, '''or '''Eric O' Grady, '''is an American superhero and a member of the Avengers, USA's answer to the Russian's Winter Guard. Grady comes from a poor family, yet in his adult life, became a successful man, but not in a clean way. However, later on, Grady was recruited into Anthony Stark, AKA Iron Man's "Project: Meta" in order to also form the "Avengers". Then, Grady possessed powers similar to those of the Atom. Then he became a core member of the Avengers, and he also used his powers sometimes to find a cure for his sick son. Biography Early Life O' Grady was born in Anaheim, California, USA. He was born to a decent family. His father is a man who always wanted to do good things for his family, but at the cost of treatment to Grady, while his mother is someone who always forgot about Grady. Grady's family was pretty poor, and Grady didn't really have a chance to go to school, but he learned many things when he discovered a box full of books, abandoned by someone, in the backyard of Grady's house. His parents didn't notice it and didn't care about it, and Grady read it, until he is a real smart person. Most of his family time is spent by reading books, since his parents didn't really spend much time with him. Grady, however, still, in the end, had no formal education, not until his teenage life comes. Official Lessons When Eric is a teenager, a high school near his home tried to "recruit" Grady into the school. Grady was recruited because at one point, he repaired a computer glitch for a person, which in fact, is the school's principal. Grady was extremely excited, and his parents supported him in there. Luckily, Grady's parents only needed to afford little money for the school monthly due to their poor nature. Grady became a smart, yet unpopular student there. And from there, Grady became an expert in computers, which in the future, will cause his imprisonment. Hacking the 'Net When Grady becomes an adult, at one point, he married a woman and got a son. Grady tried as hard as he can to afford his family's things, but sometimes after his son's school payment gets high, Grady goes the dirty way. Eric became the notorious hacker around the US, nicknamed "Ant-Man", due to his sneaky nature and the fact that his user accounts usually have a picture of an ant with Grady's own face being censored. Then, he got another extra nickname. Basically, still Ant-Man, but with the "Irredeemable", because his crimes are known to be too much in hacking. Finally, Grady was captured by the police due to his hacking attempts in order to financially back up his family, and was imprisoned for 5 years. Project: Meta and the Avengers After being imprisoned for 5 years, Grady was finally offered a special place during the Third Great War. He was recruited by Tony Stark (once known as Iron Man) in "Project: Meta". Ray Palmer was the one who took "care" about finding Eric's powers. At first, it is hard to give Eric powers as they didn't know what to give. But then, after looking to his "Irredeemable Ant-Man" nickname in the internet, Palmer decided to make him "Ant-Man". Eric was then experimented with the same particles that gave Ray Palmer, the Atom power: The power of shrinking. Eric was at first a bit offended by this, but later he loved it. He was given someting that lives up to his name of "Ant-Man" other than shrinking. He was given a helmet that allowed him to communicate with ants, enabling him to summon them for help at will. After that, Eric joined the team "Avengers" (the main "focus" of Project: Meta) in order to counter Russia's own Winter Guard. Personality Powers and Abilities Trivia *Grady's nickname in the internet the "Irredeemable Ant-Man", is a reference to his title in the real Marvel comics. *Eric's suit is based on the suit named "Black Ant" that has been worn by an LMD clone of Eric in the real Marvel comics, who is a bit of a villain who has served Dr. Doom. One of Eric's alias here himself is Black Ant, furtherly referencing the LMD Eric O' Grady of the real Marvel comics. Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes Category:Versions of Ant-Man Category:Adult Heroes Category:Married Characters Category:Expert Combatant Category:Size Alteration Category:Americans (Earth-RSR) Category:Animal Communication